boukenhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kapaputid Network Program Schedule (June 2019)
Hi 'Kapaputid Network Manila Program Schedule' 'Weekdays' Early Morning * 3:30 AM - EZ Shop Morning * 5:00 AM - Good Morning, Pilipinas * 7:00 AM - Hi-5 (Season 17) * 7:30 AM - Doc McStuffins/Imagination Movers (re-run) * 8:00 AM - Goldie & Bear/Elena The Avalor (re-run) * 8:30 AM - Sofia The First (re-run) * 9:00 AM - Teen Titans Go! * 9:30 AM - Dragontales * 10:00 AM - Today with Gelli * 11:00 AM - Aksyon sa Tanghali (Live) Afternoon * 12:00 NN - Mag MTB Na! (Live) * 2:00 PM - Irene (Philippine Drama Remake) * 2:30 PM - Rebelde (Philippine Drama Remake) * 3:00 PM - Laura Cruz VS Carl (Philippine Drama Remake) * 3:30 PM - Digimon Universe: App Monsters/ToraDora (re-run) * 4:00 PM - Hero Bank/Happiness Charge Precure * 4:30 PM - ** Mon: Masked Rider Fourze ** Tues: Masked Rider Drive ** Wed: Masked Rider Hibiki (re-run) ** Thurs: Boukenger ** Fri: Ninninger * 5:00 PM - Orange Marmalade (Koreanovela)/Princess Hours (Philippine Drama Remake) * 5:30 PM - Daniela (Philippine Drama Remake)/Lamia (Philippine Drama) Primetime * 6:00 PM - Aksyon * 6:45 PM - Princess Oceana (Philippine Drama)/Angel Wings (Philippine Drama Remake) * 7:30 PM - Forever (Philippine Drama Remake) * 8:15 PM - Cinta 7 Susun (Indonesian Drama) * 9:00 PM - Beh Bote Nga (Philippine Comedy Remake) * 10:00 PM - The Big Story (replay from One News) * 10:30 PM - Agenda with Cito Beltran (replay from One News) * 11:30 PM - Shop TV 'Weekends' 'Saturdays' Early Morning * 12:00 MN - Shop TV * 3:30 AM - EZ Shop Morning * 5:30 AM - Word of God Network * 6:30 AM - Power to Unite with Elvira * 8:00 AM - Sesame Street (seasons 47 and 48) * 8:30 AM - Goof Troop * 9:00 AM - Gargoyles (re-run) * 9:30 AM - Phineas and Ferb (re-run) * 10:00 AM - Alagang Kapatid * 10:30 AM - Video Hit Parade in HD (songs from the mid 90s to early 2010s) Afternoon * 12:00 NN - Hey Its' Saberdey FunDey * 2:30 PM - Ben 10 Alien Force (re-run) * 3:00 PM - The Secret Saturdays (re-run) * 3:30 PM - Rainbow Sweetheart (Taiwanese Drama) * 4:00 PM - Masked Rider Fourze (replay) * 4:30 PM - Masked Rider Drive (replay) * 5:00 PM - Ninninger (replay) * 5:30 PM - Aksyon Sabado Primetime * 6:00 PM - Top of the Pops in HD (re-run, only 1997 to 2005) * 7:00 PM - Saturday Night Presents * 9:00 PM - El vuelo de la victoria (Mexican drama) * 10:00 PM - Sine Squad Saturday 'Sundays' Early Morning * 12:00 MN - Shop TV * 3:30 AM - EZ Shop Morning * 5:30 AM - Sunday TV Mass * 6:30 AM - Healing Galing sa TV * 7:30 AM - Kids5 Movie * 9:00 AM - The Simpsons (season 28 and 29) * 9:30 AM - EZ Shop * 10:30 AM - Video Hot Tracks in HD (re-run, songs from 1993 to 2012) Afternoon * 1:30 PM - Whiz Kids TV YOU 2017 (Tagalog Dub) * 2:30 PM - Rotten Ralph * 3:00 PM - Game Plan (Mandarin Singaporean Drama) * 3:30 PM - Spring Flower (Taiwanese Drama) * 4:00 PM - Masked Rider Hibiki (re-run, replay) * 4:30 PM - Boukenger (replay) * 5:00 PM - Peace & Prosperity (Mandarin Singaporean Drama) * 5:30 PM - Aksyon Linggo Primetime * 6:00 PM - North Star (Israeli Teen drama) * 6:30 PM - Birth of a Beauty (Korean drama) * 7:00 PM - Lie to Me (Korean drama) * 7:30 PM - Miss Ajumma (Korean drama) * 8:00 PM - Sunday Night Presents * 10:00 PM - Sine Squad Sunday Category:Program Schedules Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:GMA Network shows Category:TV5 (Philippines) shows Category:Philippine Shows Category:Philippine Channels Category:Bouken-Hibiki Category:Bouken-Hibiki spin-offs